Nightshift
by Carebeark5
Summary: Patrick and Sabrina are assigned the Nightshift after the hospital board finds out about the DNA test. Other characters will show up as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Nightshift

Co-written by me and Natali

Sabrina fiddled with the pen in her hand, clicking it repeatedly over and over again. Patrick reached over and gently extricated it from her grip just as the head of the hospital's board entered the room. He knew she was really nervous about what the review board had to say. Heck even he was nervous. There could be some serious consequences for what they had done, going behind Britt's back for the DNA test.

"Doctor Drake, Nurse Santiago, Ellie Trout you are all here today because of Doctor Westborne's report and the boards review of hospital policy. We could very well have you fired."

"This is all my fault neither Sabrina nor Ellie should be fired over this." Patrick said to the man.

"Patrick that's not true, it was all my idea right from the start." She said defending him."

"And it was my choice to help them both." Ellie spoke up. "They never forced me to run the tests."

"We'll the board has decided to keep you on staff since you have no prior incidents on your records. But as a punishment for breaking hospital policy you will be relegated to the Nightshift until further notice."

"The nightshift?" Patrick asked.

"Yes the nightshift." The man said as he rose from the table.

"Looks like we will be spending a lot more time together." Epiphany said from her spot across the table. "I was assigned to keep an eye on the three of you."

Silas had just started working at General Hospital and because they were short on staff for the nightshift that was the time they assigned him. He didn't mind working late into the night because he was used to it.

As he approached the Nurses Desk a woman rushed past him almost knocking the files from his hands. "Hey watch where your going."

"I'm sorry. Your Dr. Silas Clay aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm a friend of Sam McCall, your treating her son Danny." Elizabeth told him.

Erin Wheeler raced down the halls of general hospital she was already running late for rounds. "Doctor Wheeler this isn't a racetrack. No running in the halls unless your getting a patient to the OR." Epiphany yelled.

"Sorry Epiphany." She said slowing her pace. She stopped right behind her group who was being led by their attending Doctor Declan Murphy.

"Your late, Wheeler." He said reprimanding her.

"I know I'm sorry I ..."

"I don't wanna hear it." They entered the patients room , "Since you were late why don't you do the honors."

"The patients name is Angela and she came in with non specific abdominal pain." Erin said reading off the patients chart.

"Hi Angela, I'm Doctor Murphy. I hear you've been having some abdominal cramping, how long?"

"A few hours but it just started to get worse." She said wincing in pain.

"Ok doctor you can examine her now." He told Erin as she began to palpitate  
the stomach just like she had been taught.

"Does it hurt when she presses or lets go?"

"Let's go."

"That's rebound tenderness we are going to get you a CT and see if something's up with your appendix."

"Doctor Wheeler and Doctor Davis will take you down." He said as the rest of the interns filed out of the room.

"Hey why were you late today?" Danielle asked her best friend as she reached down and unlocked the bed so they could take the patient down for tests."

"My mom she's sick again."

"Really I thought she was doing much better?"

Erin didn't really like talking about it to anyone even Danielle who was her best friend. Which was why she didn't bring people home she hoped to be able to get her own place soon and move out. But with the salary of an intern which was basically nothing, there was no way that was happening anytime soon.

"Doctor Murphy's looking good today huh."

"Danielle!"

"What I know you totally have a crush on him."

"The entire hospital doesn't need to know, though."

"Oh Sabrina there you are I need to talk to you." Felix said rushing over to where she was seated in the hospital cafeteria with Patrick.

"What's up?"

"Epiphany just put me on the Nightshift."

"What? You too?"

"What are you in for?" He asked grabbing a French fry off her plate.

"Sabrina, Ellie and I all got put on as a punishment for going behind Britt's back with the DNA test." Patrick answered.

"She snitched? I should have known."

"What did you do?" Sabrina asked him.

"I might have flirted with a patient."

"No, Felix you didn't."

"What I couldn't help it he was cute."

"But who's gonna watch Britt?" Sabrina asked.

"Taylor agreed to stay with her and get her anything she needed. Why not since they seem to be buddies now." Felix rose from the table. "Well duty calls, I'll see you guys later."

Patrick reached across the table and took her hand in his, "Well at least we will be spending a lot of time together." He said trying to make the best of the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleepless in Port Charles

At the Nurse's Station

It started off just like any other ordinary night at General Hospital for Head Nurse Epiphany Johnson who was paging the medical personnel who were on duty tonight, almost every person responded to her page, and have reported for their shifts, expect for three. Outraged Epiphany slammed the phone very hard, alarming Elizabeth Webber who was at the nurse station as well charting some patient files.  
"Is everything all right Epiphany?" asked the young nurse.  
" No! It is not all right, we are short staffed at moment, since some people don't answer damn their pagers!" said the very tough-take no prisoners Head Nurse.  
Elizabeth knew which three people Epiphany was referring to, but kept her focus on her work.  
"Elizabeth do you know where the hell Drake Junior, Nurse Santiago, and Nurse Dubios are?" Epiphany asked in a demanding tone.

Empty Room  
Patrick and Sabrina are kissing in a empty room trying to make the best of their time here at the hospital, since they will be here all night. While still kissing Sabrina, Patricks picks her up and carries her to the bed, he lies her down gently. Things start to heat up as the kiss deepens, but before anything else can happen they heard the pagers going off and groaned in disappointment.

"We should get going, duty calls." Sabrina said to Patrick while re-adjusting her clothes.  
"Do we have to?" Patrick asked.  
"Yes! We do, now come on let's go or else Epiphany will have our heads."

They head towards the nurses station while they are going that way, they bump into Elizabeth.  
"You guys are so busted!" Elizabeth tells them in a teasing voice.  
"Whatever, we are not even on duty yet." Sabrina says with a grin her face.

At the Nurse's Station  
"So you're telling me Nurse Dubios that the reason why you are late is, because you were spotting "Magic Milo" while he was BENCH PRESSING?! Epiphany yelled out.  
"Yeah! What was I suppose to do leave him lifting that heavy weight up and down all by himself?" Felix said all innocently.  
Before Epiphany can say something back, she sees Patrick and Sabrina.  
"Oh Dr. Drake, Nurse Santiago care to explain why you are 10 minutes late reporting for duty?"

They avoid answering Epiphany's question.  
"What are we dealing with Epiphany?" Patrick asks.  
"There was car accident, a drunk driver hit a family of four. The mother and the two children have multiple fractures and internal bleeding, the father however; hit his head on impact he has a massive brian injury with a possible subarchnoid hemorrhage doctor." Epiphany stated.

Patrick puts his head in his hands for a second  
"Dammit!" he says in frustration.  
How do you want go about this?" Epiphany asked.  
"Okay, have some interns and a nurse handle the cuts and broken bones of the mother and the two children. I'll take a look at the father. Epiphany I need you to call Radiology let know them that there's a possibility that both a CT scan and a MRI scan may be done, and have O.R. ready." Patrick tells the Head Nurse.  
"I am on it!"  
"Good. Sabrina I am going need your assistance, come with me."

Elizabeth is at one of the computers inputing information when she sees Sam rushing in with Danny in her arms frantically calling for some help. Elizabeth approaches Sam and asks her what is wrong.  
"Hey Sam, what is going on?"  
"It's Danny, he's got a really high fever Elizabeth, and I have tried to lower it, but nothing seems to be working." Sam tells her in a distressed voice.  
"Okay, let's get him into a room, and I'll page Dr. Clay, he's on duty tonight."

The Lab  
Ellie is sitting at her desk, filling out some paperwork, while she is waiting for the results some of the tests she currently running. There's a knock on the door, Ellie turns her head around to see who it is, she smiles when she sees it's Spinelli.  
"Greetings my little lab rat!" Spinelli said cheerful  
"Damien hi, what are you doing here?" Ellie asks  
" Well, I figure that, since you have never work the nightshift duty before, I figure you would need ton of energy to keep you awake, since we both know you're not exactly a night owl." Spinelli stated as he hands her some fresh coffee, and some doughnuts.  
"That's wonderful thank you!" Ellie says  
"How's the workload for you, since you're the only one who working here at night?"  
"Too much, but again it doesn't surprise me in the least, since Brad never gets any work done during the day, since he stalks Felix all day."  
"Well do want some company for tonight?" Spinelli asks  
"Yes, I would." Ellie tells him with a smile.

Sam is in one of the exam rooms with her son, telling him it's going to be all right.  
"It's going be okay baby, it's going to be okay." Sam tells Danny, trying to reassuring her son by being strong for him, but in reality she was scared for him. She has been ever since she found out Danny has Luekemia.  
The door opens and both Silas and Elizabeth walk in.  
"Okay, what seems to be the trouble Sam?" Silas asks  
"I was at the penthouse doing some work, and when I went to go check on Danny, and I notice his eyes were kind of glossy, so I pick him up and felt his forehead and he had a fever." Sam explained to Silas  
"Okay, let me take a look at him." Silas says  
While Silas examines Danny, Elizabeth tries to comfort Sam telling her that she did the right in bring Danny in and he's going to okay, before Sam can say anything Silas speaks up.  
"Okay I'm going to order a CBC, Nurse Webber I need you to draw some blood samples from Danny, and have them sent rush to the lab. I need those results in one hour and nothing else do you understand?" Silas asks Elizabeth  
"Yes, Dr. Clay." Elizabeth answers back  
"Silas, is my son going to be okay?" Sam asks with such fear and worry in her eyes and voice.  
"We won't know for sure, until we get his test results back." Silas explains to the young mother.

Felix grabbed the chart and looked it over before stepping into the room. "Ok Mr. Talbot what seems to be the problem?"  
"I've been really tired lately and just felling off."  
"How long have you felt like this?" Felix asked wanting to get this over with. He wanted something interesting not someone who most lied about having the flu or something.  
"About a month, I thought it would just go away but it hasn't." He said looking over at his girlfriend who sat beside him.  
"Ok well tell me what your symptoms are exactly." Felix said.  
"Well I... I Aaaachoo." The man sneezed and Felix realized he had just got what he wanted. Because when he sneezed the mans eyeball popped right out of his head.  
"Oh my." Felix said as the girlfriend screamed.  
"What, what is it?" The man asked as if nothing had happened.  
"Mr. Talbot I don't want you to panic alright..." Felix started to say when the girlfriend broke in.  
"Your eye!" She screamed pointing at him.  
"What, what's wrong with my eye?" He asked reaching up to see.  
"No, no sir you can't touch it." Felix said as the doctor stepped in.  
"What do we have here? Oh my god." Doctor Declan Murphy said when he stepped into the cubical.  
Felix ended up assisting Doctor Murphy in successfully getting the mans eye back into his head after flushing it with saline. He had never seen anything like it before. It turned out the man had a thyroid problem which caused a build-up of pressure which in turn caused the eye to pop out when he had sneezed. He couldn't wait to tell Sabrina this one.

Patrick examines the father from the car accident, Sabrina asks Patrick how bad it is looking.  
"Patrick, how bad is he?" Sabrina asked.  
"Well, it's not looking good, since he hasn't regain conscious yet, and it appears that the blow to the head he received from the impact is severe probably due to the subarachnoid hemorrhage in his brain." Patrick explains to Sabrina.  
"Will he need surgery then?" Sabrina asked  
"Possibly, but I won't know for sure, until I run some tests on him. I need you to take him up to Radiology. I am going order that CT scan and MRI scan are done in order for me to see what I am up against." Patrick stated.

On their break Erin, Danielle and David sat on an empty gurney talking about their day or rather night. Erin grabbed a bag of chips from the vending machine before settling in beside David.  
"Today was horrible they made me do scut duty," Danielle complained as she took a sip of her soda.  
"Oh yeah you think that's bad I had to give and old man a sponge bath." Erin said ripping open the bag.  
"Ok you win your day was way worse than mine."  
"That's one lucky man." David said under his breath.  
"What was that?" Erin said turning to look at him.  
"Oh I said we are lucky we all get to work the same shift." He lied relieved she hadn't heard what he really said.


End file.
